


The Real You

by KnightwingYJ



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightwingYJ/pseuds/KnightwingYJ
Summary: Dick just wants his father back.





	

"This isn't you Bruce." Dick said.

"Don't pretend that you know me." Bruce growled at the 23-year-old.

Dick clinched his fists. "Can you listen to me just ONCE!"

Bruce stayed silent as Dick continued. "This isn't you. You don't spend 15 years with someone and not learn something about them. I know that when one of us is missing, you'll sit at that damn computer, until you get a lead. I know that you hide your emotions because you are afraid of being hurt. I know that this, all of this," he gestured to the Batcave," isn't the real you."

"It's just a mask, one of many. Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, who never misses a party. Mr. Wayne, the concerned father figure who only shows up when one of his own is hurt. The Goddamn Batman, whose stone cold heart only feels passion for the mission. But the real you, it's rare to see."

Bruce's eyes narrowed in confusion. "He only shows when the day missions are done and he has yet to enter the world of Bruce Wayne. He is the man that took pity on an orphaned circus brat because he saw something in him. He is the man that took in a scruffy, street punk because he saw potential. He is the man that listened to a thirteen-year-old boy talk about his discovery. He is the man that opened his home to a son he didn't know he had when he showed up at his doorstep. He is a man that I don't see any more."

Dick felt tears burn his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. "And I'm scarred that I'm never going to see him again." He paused as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

"Find him," Dick pleaded tears now racing down his face, "before it's too late. Before he's lost; before he hides behind a mask forever." He turned to leave, but stopped. "I don't want to lose my father." It was barely above a whisper, but his voice echoed throughout the cave.


End file.
